Naisho no Jikan
by nona fergie
Summary: Naruto belum lama memenangkan hati Sakura, tapi bukannya senang justru sebal karena sikap Sakura yang cuek padanya.


**Pendahuluan :**

Naruto belum lama memenangkan hati Sakura, tapi bukannya senang justru sebal karena sikap Sakura yang cuek padanya.

**Disclaimer : Naruto ©** Kishimoto Masashi

**Cerita :** nona fergie

**Peringatan :** Di sini karakter Sakura sedikit berubah, tentu ada alasannya

.

.#.

.

Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Naruto merasa sebal. Sebenarnya alasan kesebalan Naruto itu kecil, karena—

"Sakura-chan, kita makan bekal bersama yuk?" tanya Hinata yang membuat lamunan Naruto pecah.

Mata biru Naruto terarah pada sosok Hinata yang tengah berdiri dua baris di depannya, sedang mengguncangkan bahu Sakura. Naruto menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

"Maaf aku nggak bisa, aku mau tidur,"

Itulah yang Naruto sebalkan. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering tidur di kelas entah karena apa. Naruto sudah menanyakan hal itu, tapi malah bilang: begadang karena banyak PR. Tentu alasan itu tidak masuk akal, soalnya guru sedang fokus untuk ulangan semester. Memikirkan itu bikin kepalanya pusing.

Naruto mencolek punggung Sakura, "Oi, Sakura-chan, bangun..."

Masih di posisi tidur, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, "Apa?"

Dari suaranya pun ketahuan dia malas. Namun Naruto tidak menyerah, sambil memamerkan senyumnya ia berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama di tempat biasa?"

"Nggak mau,"

Tuh, kan. Mana ada pacar yang cuek begitu, apalagi Sakura adalah perempuan, biasanya perempuan itu pengin dimanja sama pacarnya. Padahal Naruto cuma pengin makan bekal berdua saja tapi rasanya susah sekali. Sakura, kan bukan gadis biasa.

"Begitu."

Melihat Naruto berjalan seperti bosan hidup membuat Sakura sedikit kasihan, mungkin ia terlalu dingin sama pemuda itu. Sambil mengambilkan kotak bekal, ia berkata, "Naruto tunggu sebentar."

"Ya?" Naruto langsung berbalik dengan wajah bersinar. Mungkin Sakura berubah pikiran, siapa yang tahu.

"Nih," kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan kotak bekalnya.

Ternyata benar Sakura berubah pikiran. Dengan semangat membara Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih, ayo Sakura-chan!"

"Hah?" Sakura memandangnya penuh tanya. Mengerti apa maksud Naruto, ia kembali ke posisi semula, menyatukan kedua lengannya ke meja lalu mulai memejamkan mata. "Kau saja sendiri."

Impian untuk bermesraan dengan Sakura hancur bergantikan petir-petir menyambar. "Sakura-chan nggak ikut?"

"Nggak,"

Ya, ampun dia tidur lagi. Kasihan Naruto harus makan bekal sendirian tanpa kekasih.

.

#

.

Karena ditolak tanpa ampun oleh kekasihnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk makan di atap sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Sebetulnya ia tidak berselera makan, ditambah saat sampai di atap ia akan menjadi bahan perbincangan. Lagi.

"Makan sendiri lagi?"

Naruto mengangguk pasrah, dan disambut gelak tawa teman-temannya.

"Sudah deh, mungkin Sakura memang nggak cinta sama kamu," kata Kiba blak-blakan.

Naruto memandangi Kiba, keberatan dengan perkataannya. Satu hal yang Naruto pahami dari ucapan Kiba adalah Sakura tidak mungkin memainkan perasaannya mungkin untuk sekarang dia hanya ingin tidur tanpa gangguan darinya.

"Kau ingat nggak waktu pertama kali jadian dengan Sakura?" Kiba bertanya santai sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Tentu saja masih ingat.

.

3 bulan yang lalu...

.

Mata Naruto mengintip ke loker siswi. Berjaga-jaga apakah ada orang di sana ternyata sepi. Ia meluruskan tubuh dan bersender pada loker, menatap sepucuk surat putih polos dengan wajah memerah. Kali ini ia harus berhasil mendapatkan hati Sakura.

"Buat apa sembunyi begitu?"

"Wakh!" Naruto refleks menjerit kaget. Lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Kiba, Shikamaru, kalian mengagetkan saja!"

Si Kiba tertawa mengejek. "Aku nggak sabar menyaksikan penolakan Sakura padamu."

Naruto langsung lemas seketika. Apa-apaan ini, bukannya mendukung atau memberi semangat pada sahabatnya, ini malah membuatnya terpuruk.

Kiba berlagak seperti orang penasaran dengan mengelus-elus dagunya. "Kali ini Sakura akan menolakmu lagi seperti apa, ya? Aku nggak sabar menunggunya."

Amarah Naruto memuncak. "Sialan kau, Kiba!"

Kiba hanya menanggapinya santai meskipun Naruto sudah seperti ingin mengunyahnya habis-habisan. "Lagi pula buat apa, sih harus mengirim surat cinta segala? Biasanya juga kau langsung mengatakannya."

Di singgung begitu, Naruto kembali malu, sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah ia memberi penjelasan. "Mungkin Sakura-chan nggak suka sikapku yang langsung, makanya aku kirim surat untuknya,"

Kiba tersenyum kecil. Memang sih, selama ini Naruto terus mengikuti Sakura dan menyatakan cintanya secara langsung tanpa tahu tempat, tapi masa ada hubungannya dengan itu.

"Kau benar-benar payah."

"APA?"

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi diam hanya mendengar pertengkaran itu akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Bilang saja pada Sakura langsung, ngapain harus bangun pagi-pagi hanya karena mengiriminya surat. Merepotkan saja."

"APA?" Naruto menjerit syok. Ide itu lagi yang hanya keluar di otak jenius sahabatnya padahal Naruto mengajak Shikamaru mungkin bisa menemukan ide lain selain mengirimi surat cinta.

"Lakukan saja."

"Masa aku harus bilang lagi padanya: Sakura-chan aku suka padamu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, begitu? Itu nggak mungkin ter—"

"Boleh saja kalau mau pacaran denganku,"

Naruto terdiam mendengar suara feminim di sampingnya. Sambil terus memohon dalam hati kalau itu bukan Sakura, ia menoleh perlahan.

Di sampingnya ternyata benar Sakura ditambah Ino pun ada.

Tunggu dulu. "Tadi Sakura-chan bilang apa?"

"Kubilang, boleh saja kalau mau pacaran denganku."

EH?

Semuanya terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sakura tanpa kecuali Ino yang di sampingnya ikut terkejut.

"Sakura, kau serius? Dengan si pirang itu?" Ino menunjuk Naruto yang membeku syok.

Tapi Sakura tidak membalas melainkan bertanya kembali ke Naruto. "Bagaimana?"

Naruto masih kaget mendengarnya, matanya memandangi Sakura syok.

"Naruto, ayo jawab." bisik Kiba. "Nanti Sakura berubah pikiran loh."

"Eh..." Naruto pulih dari kekagetannya. "Iya..."

Jawaban Naruto langsung disambut tepuk meriah dari kawannya.

"Sakura kau sudah gila!" teriak Ino.

Terjadi mukjizat. Akhirnya Sakura menerima perasaan Naruto, dan menjadi berita heboh di sekolah.

.

#

.

"Kalau diingat-ingat memang aneh. Sakura terus-menerus menolakmu bahkan nggak segan-segan memukulmu, masa langsung memberi penawaran menggiurkan begitu? Itu aneh!"

Dalam hati Naruto setuju pendapat Kiba. Sakura terus menolaknya, ditambah waktu itu Sakura mencintai Sasuke dan masih mengejar cintanya, masa dengan mudahnya dia melepas Sasuke dan berpacaran dengannya. Ah, sudahlah yang lalu biarlah berlalu, sekarang Sakura adalah kekasihnya dan tidak akan ia biarkan dimiliki oleh siapa pun.

"Mungkin Sakura sudah bosan terus di kejar-kejar Naruto." kali ini chouji angkat suara.

"Jahat, ya?"

"Iya,"

Mendengar ini, Naruto berdiri dan mulai berlari.

Mana mungkin Sakura menerima cintanya hanya karena bosan terus dikejar olehnya? Itu tidak mungkin. Sakura mana mungkin sejahat itu padanya. Tidak ada cara selain menanyakan langsung padanya.

Begitu memasuki kelas. Naruto menghela napas lega melihat Sakura masih tertidur di sana tanpa perlu mencari seisi sekolah untuk menemukannya. Rasanya aneh Sakura memiliki kebiasaan itu karena dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Sudah seperti Shikamaru saja.

"Sakura-chan, hey ayo bangun."

Bukannya bangun Sakura justru mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Naruto tidak mengganggunya.

Naruto mulai merasa ini mengasyikan. Untuk memberi rasa geli, ia berkata tepat di telinga Sakura. "Ayolah bangun, Sakura-chan."

"Apa sih!" teriak Sakura keras.

Naruto rasanya ingin tertawa. Kalau Sakura marah seperti ini, seperti dia yang biasanya.

"Anu—"

Ting tong ting tong

Sepi. Hanya terdengar bunyi bel sekolah pertanda pelajaran dimulai.

Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini harus ada halangan, Naruto menjerit dalam hati.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?"

Naruto buru-buru tersenyum. "Nanti sehabis pulang sekolah saja, ya?"

"Ah," Sakura teringat sesuatu. "Maaf, sepertinya aku nggak bisa pulang bareng bersamamu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku ada urusan,"

Naruto diam membatu. Masa pulang bareng juga tidak bisa? Kalau begini meskipun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih tetap saja jauh, dattebayo!

"Teman-teman bisakah aku minta waktu sebentar? Tolong duduk."

Naruto duduk patuh, bertopang dagu—memandang kosong ke depan.

Ino mengedarkan pandangan. Semua sudah duduk rapih. "Kelas kita akan mengadakan mengadakan cafe cosplay untuk merayakan festival kebudayaan. Nah, aku butuh dua orang untuk menjadi pengurus bagian kostum, adakah yang berminat?"

Suasana kelas menjadi hening, semua saling berbisik-bisik: Nggak mau, ah. Itu kan capek.

Naruto sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Biasanya Ino pasti akan menunjuk Sakura kalau untuk urusan pakaian, karena Sakura juga sama sukanya dengan Ino bila tentang hal tersebut.

Benar juga, selain kebiasaan Sakura yang agak berubah, Sakura jadi tertutup. Dilihat dari mata biru Naruto pun, punggung Sakura terlihat lesu. Naruto ingin Sakura yang ceria dulu bukan yang sekarang. Maka dari itu ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura, dan mengangkatnya ke atas sambil berkata, "Aku dan Sakura-chan mengajukan diri, Ino!"

Sakura sendiri kaget. "APA?"

"Baiklah, aku percayakan padamu Sakura... Naruto."

"Tu-tunggu dulu Ino!"

Tapi sayang Sakura terlambat. Namanya dan nama Naruto sudah tertera di papan tulis.

.

#

.

Setelah di tunjuk menjadi pengurus, sehabis pulang sekolah Sakura tak henti-hentinya melepas ponsel di tangannya. Berkali-kali ia berdebat dengan seseorang. Sakura menghela napas dan membentak, saling bergantian.

Sementara Sakura berdebat di telepon, Naruto mencari bahan untuk kostum nanti, ada beberapa majalah yang dipinjamkannya dari perpustakaan. "Bukan ini," gumamnya. Yang dilihat Naruto hanya foto dua wanita muda berpakaian suster dan kimono pendek sedang melayani tamu. Sedangkan yang lain hanya kostum pelayan biasa yang sering dilihatnya di cafe-cafe. Ternyata memang susah bila berurusan soal pakaian, ini kan tugas perempuan, tapi asalkan bisa bersama Sakura apa pun akan Naruto lakukan. Terpikir kekasihnya itu, sampai sekarang dia masih mengobrol di ponselnya. "Sakura-chan aku nggak punya ide, nih!"

Sakura menoleh sebentar, lalu mengucapkan kata berpisah, dan duduk di hadapan Naruto. "Kan banyak sekali majalahnya, masa nggak ada bahan sih?"

"Semuanya hanya kostum biasa, kau tahu sendiri kan tadi Ino bilang: kostumnya harus sesuatu yang berbeda?" balas Naruto malas. Ino memang memiliki sifat perfeksionis yang tidak bisa di runtuhkan.

"Iya,"

"Oh, iya bagaimana kalau kita ambil dari komik saja?"

"Nggak mau," jawab Sakura sebal.

"Eh kenapa?"

Sakura membuang wajahnya. "Aku lebih suka kostum yang detailnya rumit dan butuh tantangan membuatnya. Misalnya seperti kostum dari game Final Fantasy—"

"Itu dia!" potong Naruto semangat. "Kita ambil dari sana, lagi pula Ino nggak terlalu tahu game, pasti diterima. Bagaimana Sakura-chan?"

Memang sih, Ino tidak tahu tentang game, bisa di bilang membencinya, tapi biasanya karakter wanita di game itu seksi-seksi. Ah, untuk apa memikirkan hal itu, Ino juga sering berpakaian seksi. "Kalau begitu aku cari informasi karakternya." lalu Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel, dan mulai mengakses internet.

Sambil menumpu dagunya di lengan, diam-diam Naruto memandang Sakura. Kalau dari posisi sigap, Sakura seperti biasanya. Rasanya senang sekali bisa memandang wajahnya dari dekat, dan tidak percaya gadis berambut merah jambu ini menjadi kekasihnya sebab saingannya cukup banyak.

Sakura yang menjadi objek akhirnya menyadari Naruto terus memandangnya, apalagi dengan pipi merah seperti itu. "Kenapa terus memandangku Naruto bodoh? Kau memikirkan hal mesum, ya?"

"Mana mungkin aku memikirkan hal itu," sangkal Naruto tak terima. Masa cuma memandang itu salah. Sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bagian dalam lengan, ia berkata. "Aku hanya berpikir, meskipun serius kau tetap manis, Sakura-chan."

Blush.

Sakura merasa salah tingkah Naruto mengucapkannya, apalagi dengan ekspresi malu-malu dan polos. Ia memang sudah terbiasa di puji seperti itu, tapi kalau kekasihnya sendiri terasa berbeda, ada rasa senang terselip di hatinya. Namun Sakura berusaha menyembunyikannya. "A-apa-apaan kau? Berusahalah untuk serius juga!"

"Iya, deh,"

"Bagus."

Ternyata benar bila Sakura gadis aneh, padahal sudah dipuji seperti itu, dia tetap dingin. Bahkan berduaan seperti ini pun tidak ada tanda-tanda kemesraan sama sekali.

Rasanya pacaran itu membosankan, batin Naruto.

Saat kembali memerhatikan Sakura, mata birunya terpaku pada jemari Sakura yang penuh plester, hanya jari kelingking yang luput dari plaster. "Sakura-chan, jarimu kenapa penuh plester begitu?"

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, kemudian buru-buru menyembunyikannya di balik punggung. "Ini hanya kena pisau," dustanya.

"Berkali-kali?" Naruto memastikan, sebab ada yang aneh dari Sakura.

"Iya,"

"Boleh aku lihat Saku—"

Sakura bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. "Sudah, aku mau pulang saja!" potongnya ketus.

Ternyata memang ada yang tidak beres. "Masa cuma hal itu kau marah, Sakura-chan?"

Tapi Sakura tetap berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Merasa di kacangin, Naruto kembali melemparkan pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura berhenti di ambang pintu. "Kau memang nggak suka padaku, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua temanku mengira kau tidak suka padaku hanya karena kau akhir-akhir ini cuek padaku. Aku mencoba untuk nggak mempercayainya, tapi itu sulit. Aku butuh penjelasan. Kau cinta padaku nggak?" Lutut Naruto lemas. Tangannya menyambar meja—bertahan akan segala jawaban Sakura yang akan menghantam hatinya.

Sakura merenung sebentar. Jadi selama ini ia sudah jadi bahan perbincangan teman-temannya. Jelas itu membuat hatinya kesal. "Kalau kau percaya pada temanmu tentang perasaanku, pacaran saja dengan mereka!" setelahnya Sakura langsung menutup pintu keras-keras.

Brak!

Membuat Naruto terkaget-kaget.

Sakura benar-benar kesal setengah mati ditambah Naruto tidak mengejarnya atau menahan bahunya supaya berhenti. Sebagai pelampiasana ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya selama menuruni tangga.

Kau cinta padaku nggak?

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang membuat Sakura memperlambat langkah kakinya, sampai akhirnya benar-benar berhenti di koridor.

"Mana mungkin nggak cinta, kan? Buat apa pengorbanan ini?" bisiknya sambil menatap sendu jemari tangan yang penuh plester.

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang lantang.

Sakura menengadahkan kepala perlahan, dan terkejut melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Maaf lama!"

"Memang lama, aku nggak suka menunggu." ucap pria dewasa berambut merah setelah Sakura berada di pelukannya.

"Tuh, kan ternyata memang punya pujaan hati lain," gumam Naruto memerhatikan Sakura dan sosok pria itu berjalan beriringan.

Naruto mulai berpikir bahwa selama ini Sakura mempermainkan hatinya. Sejak awal menjalin kasih pun Sakura tidak pernahy menunjukan rasa cinta padanya. Rasanya hancur.

Bruk!

Rasanya ingin menangis karena kalah tapi dirinya kan Laki-laki. Kalau begitu...

.

#

.

Sakura merasakan hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya. Ia menguap kecil, karena kejadian kemarin Sakura sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur. Rasanya kemarin benar-benar hari yang berat, ditambah mungkin Naruto membencinya—

"Pagi, Sakura!" sapa Ino semangat.

"Pagi," balas Sakura kalem.

"Kau lemas sekali padahal masih pagi." komentar Ino sedikit mengangkat alis, namun tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah, ia tersenyum jahil. "Jadi bagaimana acara bermesraan kalian? Berjalan lancar?"

Pipi Sakura lantas memerah, antara kesal dan malu. "Apanya yang bermesraan? Kami bertengkar tahu!"

"Masa? kupikir dengan—"

Drap drap drap!

Bruk!

"Ohok..."

Belum selesai Ino berbicara, Hinata berlari cepat dan menubruk punggung Ino hingga jatuh terlungkup. Kasihan Ino jadi matras buat Hinata.

Napas Hinata masih tersengal-sengal, terus berkata. "Ga-gawat Sa-sakura-chan... Na-naruto-kun, itu—"

Sakura langsung menmpelkan telunjuknya tepat di belahan bibir Hinata. "Tenanglah Hinata, tarik napas pelan-pelan..."

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat akibat berlari dari gerbang sampai loker. Beberapa tarikan napas ia lakukan, setelah tenang, ia berkata penuh pipi yang memerah. "Naruto-kun mencat rambutnya,"

"APA?" teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"I-iya, aku juga kaget sewaktu Naruto-kun menyapaku—"

"Pagi Sakura-chan, Ino."

Otomatis kedua gadis itu menoleh, dan membelalak syok melihat perubahan rambut Naruto. Yang pirang, kini berubah menjadi merah tanpa ada sisa-sisa pirang sehelai pun.

Sakura-lah yang paling kesal melihat perubahan Naruto. "APA yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu, Naruto bodoh?"

Naruto menyentuh helaian rambut barunya. "Ini? Aku mencatnya karena Sakura-chan suka pria berambut merah, kan?"

Amarah Sakura kian memuncak bahkan kedutan muncul di dahinya. "Si-a-pa yang bilang begitu?" tanyanya penuh penekan terutama di kata: siapa.

"Lho aku melihatmu bersama pria berambut merah, makanya kupikir kau suka yang seperti itu," jelas Naruto polos.

Naruto benar-berhasil membuat amarah Sakura sampai puncaknya, lantas Sakura mempersiapkan telapak tangannya, dan—

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan dengan sukses mendarat di pipi Naruto, membuat pemuda itu bergumam; sakit. Sakura bertolak pinggang. "Kenapa kau bisa menafsirkan hal bodoh seperti itu!"

"Tapi aku—"

"Warna rambut yang bagus Naruto," puji atau tepatnya ejekan dari salah satu pemuda yang kebetulan lewat.

"Terima kasih," balas Naruto polos, dan disambut tawa ramai pemuda dan gadis yang juga berada di loker.

Hii! Baik Sakura, Ino maupun Hinata sekalipun tidak tahan melihat warna rambut aneh Naruto.

"Ayo ikut aku, bodoh!" teriak Sakura berusaha menahan malu.

.

#

.

"Adu-duh, Sakura-chan pelan-pelan dong mengeringkannya!" keluh Naruto. Haruskah ia jadi korban keganasan kekasihnya lagi, sudah cukup sewaktu membersihkan rambutnya supaya cat sialan itu luntur. Kenapa mengeringkan rambutnya juga, Sakura benar-benar kesal.

Bukannya memperlambat Sakura justru mempercepat. "Ini karena kau berbuat bodoh, Naruto!" saking kesalnya, Sakura mendaratkan satu pukulan di kepalanya.

Bugh!

"Aduh! Sakit, datebayo!" kalau begini pagi-pagi sudah babak belur, deh. "Sakura-chan biar aku saja!"

"Diam!" teriak Sakura, dan membuat Naruto mengangguk patuh. Namun biarpun kesal, Sakura bersyukur Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, wajahnya yang memerah, maka dari itu ia tidak mengizinkan Naruto mengeringkan sendiri. Sebab Sakura senang Naruto kembali seperti biasa, mengejarnya.

"Kurasa memang nggak berhasil,"

"Nggak berhasil kenapa?"

"Yah, aku berpikir, kalau memang Sakura-chan belum suka padaku, aku akan berusaha supaya suka. Awalnya aku sudah ingin nyerah, tapi di sisi lain untuk apa? Aku cuma cemburu biasa sama laki-laki—"

"Cukup!" Sakura langsung menutup mulut Naruto. Ia sudah tahu kesungguhan Naruto padanya sejak pertama bertemu, karena itu berhenti; berhenti membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar karena ucapan polos.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersadar, lalu memutuskan mengganti topik. "Cowok yang mana?" tanyanya polos.

"Itu... cowok yang kemarin mengantar Sakura-chan pulang,"

Sakura kembali menggeledah ingatannya, dan nyaris teringat bersamaan dengan Naruto membuka bibirnya. "Dia sepupuku,"

"Oh, sepupumu." Naruto mengerti sekarang—"EH? Sepupu?" berarti ia mencemburui sepupu kekasihnya sendiri. Sekarang Naruto merasa bodoh. "Kenapa Sakura-chan nggak bilang?"

"Kau harusnya tanya padaku,"

"Kalau Skaura-chan bilang sebelumnya—"

"Sepertinya belum cukup luka di pipimu, ya?"

"Iya, deh aku mengalah," balas Naruto. Ketika Sakura hendak menarik tangannya dari pipi, Naruto dengan cepat menangkapnya. Plester lagi. "Kau kena apa lagi kali ini? Malah lebih banyak." tanya Naruto. Sebelumnya jari kelingking Sakura belum terluka, sekarang semuanya terkena.

"..."

"..."

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Tuh, kan ternyata kekasihnya ini memang berbohong sebelumnya. "Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kencan..."

Mata Naruto melebar tidak percaya, pipinya perlahan kembali dihiaskan semburat merah.

Uwoh, kencan!

"Ada satu hal. Jangan mencat rambutmu lagi! Aku benci dan nggak suka laki-laki yang nggak mau nerima dirinya apa adanya!"

"Sip!"

.

#

.

Naruto sudah dandan super keren untuk kencan kali ini sebab pada kencan sebelumnya Sakura mengomelinya karena cuek terhadap penampilan. Tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa kencannya mesti di sekolah, sih!"

"Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, pekan kebudayaan satu minggu lagi. Kita belum punya satu pun contoh yang akan dibuat," bantah Sakura. "Lagi pula ini juga termasuk kencan, kan?"

Naruto menjadi tidak semangat mengerjakan tugas ini. Namun bila tidak dikerjakan, ia tahu konsekuesinya. Berhadapan dengan Ino dan di omeli berjam-jam. Tidak mau. Kalau begini jadinya harus secepatnya menyelesaikan ini, lalu pergi kencan. Ya.

Sakura sedikit mengangkat alis melihat perubahan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Jangan-jangan ada udang di balik batu. "Kok jadi semangat?"

"Setelah emngerjakan ini semua, kita bisa kencan, kan?"

"Hah? Kita kan harus membeli bahan-bahannya, lalu mengantarkannya ke tukang jahitnya."

APA? jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Kalau begini meskipun sudah menyelesaikannya, tetap tidak bisa kencan. Naruto mengutuk festival yang sudah membuatnya menderita seperti ini.

"Jangan terus mengeluh. Cepat kerjakan!"

Bila diperhatikan sifat Sakura memang agak mirip ibunya. Yang tidak segan-segan memukulnya jika tidak menurut. Naruto jadi penasaran, bagaimana ayahnya bisa menaklukan ibunya yang sifatnya sama dengan Sakura.

Drrt drrt drrt.

Sakura merogoh kantung celana pendeknya. Di ponselnya tertera e-mail dari Ino.

From : Ino

Aku yang akan mengurusi kostum teman-teman, kau kirim saja modelnya ke rumahku. Pokoknya hari ini kau harus sukses ya dengan Naruto.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Ino memang selalu bisa diandalkan. Semua usahanya benar-benar sukses, tinggal puncaknya yaitu hari ini. Sakura berpikir: apa Naruto ingat ulang tahun dirinya sendiri, ya. Tapi sampai sekarang kekasihnya itu tidak mengeluh tentang ulang tahun, ternyata bibi Kushina benar-benar mau mengikuti rencananya.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Kau nggak akan ikut cosplay, kan?" tanya Naruto menuntut.

"Tentu saja tidak, kan? Kita pengurusnya,"

Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk. "Baguslah, aku nggak suka kau memamerkan tubuhmu." lalu memulai kembali bekerja dengan lesu.

Sakura jadi tidak tega melihat Naruto menderita begitu. "Ino bilang, kalau dia yang bakal mengurus pakaiannya, jadi semangat dong jangan lemas begitu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan semangat, lalu barulah kita kencan!"

"Hah? Aku ada urusan,"

Eh. "Urusan apa lagi?"

"Sepupuku baru kembali, jadi aku diminta untuk menemaninya berkeliling kota."

Apa. Kalau begini, meskipun sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan menyusahkan ini, tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa berduaan dengan Sakura. "Akh, aku mau pulang!"

Sakura terkejut. "Pulang? Lalu pekerjaannya?"

Aduh, Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi. Segera saja ia keluar kelas. "Nanti saja!"

"Nanti?" Skaura mengulangi. Dan memutuskan untuk mengejar kekasihnya yang tidak sabaran itu. "Nanti, nanti itu kapan?"

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau!" jawab Naruto, lalu mulai berlari keluar.

Otomatis Sakura ikut berlari—mengejarnya. "Eh! Naruto tunggu!"

"Gyaa... aku cuma ingin pulang saja, kok!" jerit Naruto histeris. Lari Sakura cepat sekali. Naruto baru ingat bahwa Sakuea masuk klub voli! Kalau begini jadinya, ia pasti kalah, tim voli kan sering lari pagi. Ah, sial—

Grep.

Tuh, kan benar larinya terkejar. Sakura menarik tangannya ke belakang supaya berhenti.

Napasnya sama-sama memburu.

Sakura mulai tenang, jantungnya tidak secepat tadi. Ia diam sebentar, lalu, "Kau itu apa-apaan, sih? Meninggalkan tugas begitu saja!"

Suara Sakura yang seperti guru mengomeli muridnya membuat Naruto ciut. Tapi ia kan tidak salah. "Aku cuma ingin kencan dengan Sakura-chan saja kok. Kita sudah lama nggak jalan bareng." ungkapnya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi kalau sudah begini. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menahanmu sampai malam, tapi sepertinya kau nggak sabaran."

"Eh?"

Sakura memandangnya malu. "Selamat ulang tahun Naruto..."

"EH?" Naruto tekaget-kaget. Memangnya hari ini ulang tahunnya. Rasanya tidak, ibu dan ayahnya tidak mengucapkan selamat padanya. P[asti Sakura salah nih.

"Kau aneh? Semua teman-teman sudah kuberitahu supaya jangan mengucapkannya padamu." terang Sakura tanpa dosa.

Jadi selama ini ia ditipu. Naruto merasa bodoh sekali, masa ulang tahunnya sendiri lupa. Ia terlalu fokus mencari penyebab perubahan sifat Sakura—eh, jangan-jangan. "Sifat Sakura-chan juga bagian dari rencana?"

Sakura tersenyum manis barulah mengangguk kecil. "Itu kulakukan supaya menyibukan dirimu. Sahabat-sahabatmu juga ikut membantu, ah, bibi Kushina juga"

Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Selama ini menipunya dengan meracuni pikirannya bila Sakura tidak cinta padanya. Lebih parahnya dirinya terhasut hal itu dengan mudahnya.

"Terus kenapa memilih di sekolah? Yang romantisan dikit dong Sakura-chan, milihnya." keluh Naruto lemas, masih syok dirinya sudah ditipu habis-habisan

Tangan Sakura sudah gatal ingin menghajar kekasihnya habis-habisan namun karena ini hari penting—ditahan. "Kau ingat nggak sewaktu pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Eh? Kalau itu, sih tentu saja—"

.

#

.

Pagi itu dia awal tahun pelajaran baru. Sakura sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Ia sengaja memilih tempat sekolah yang sama supaya bisa bersama pujaan hatinya. Digenggamnya erat surat berlapis amplop merah jambu pucat. Sakura terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri; harus bisa.

Cukup lama Sakura bergulat dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke tengah berjalan sambil memasukan sebelah tangannya ke saku. Ah, Sakura sangat menyukai cara berjalan Sasuke, bagaimanapun juga dia tetap mencolok seperti biasa. Sakura refleks bersembunyi di balk pohon sakura, terlalu terpesona menatap wajah tampan Sasuke sampai tidak menyadari pujaan hatinya sudah semakin dekat darinya. Baiklah, Sakura mengambil napas panjang dan mengembuskannya beberapa kali agar tidak gugup. Kemudian keluar dari persembunyian, membungkukan tubuhnya sambil menyodorkan amplop merah jambunya.

"Ini untukmu!"

Naruto yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke; kaget mendapati gadis merah jambu keluar dari balik pohon ditambah secara langsung menyodorkan surat, err... cinta padanya. Pipinya memerah membara karena dua hal. Pertama malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang di awal masuk sekolah. Kedua senang sebab baru pertama hari masuk sekolah sudah ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya meskipun secara formal Naruto tidak mengenal Sakura.

"Nona ini benar untukku?"

Sakura merasa asing dengan suara berat itu. Jelas sekali itu bukan suara Sasuke. Kepalanya terlintas sesuatu yang buruk, masa sih. Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan, dan ikut kaget melihat pemuda pirang bermata biru bukanlah pemuda berambut biru gelap bermata onyx. Ternyata benar pemikiran Sakura bahwa ia salah orang. Sasuke sih sudah masuk ke gedung sekolah, sungguh sial seharusnya ia tidak mengambil napas berlama-lama.

"Maaf sepertinya saya salah orang—Sasuke-kun tunggu aku!"

Setelah membungkukan tubuh, Sakura langsung lari mengejar Sasuke. Sementara Naruto ditinggal bersama surat cinta itu. Karena penasaran, ia pun membuka amplop itu. Di dalamnya Naruto menemukan secarik kertas berwarna sama seperti amplop. Isinya ditulis dengan bolpen. Tulisannya sangat rapih dan terkesan manis dan feminim, ketulusan seorang gadis mencintai pemuda sejak lama. Pelan-pelan Naruto membacanya dalam hati.

Sasuke-kun, aku mengirim surat ini karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Tapi kurasa kau sudah mengetahui perasaanku sebab kita berteman sejak SMP. Aku mohon sekali ini saja beri aku jawaban. Aku tunggu.

Haruno Sakura.

"Jadi namanya Sakura."

Dan perasaan Naruto yang tak terbalas pun di mulai.

.

#

.

"Aku sudah lama memikirkannya. Dan kuputuskan untuk di sini—tempat pertama kita bertemu," jelas Sakura pelan. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kue berukuran kecil di dalam tasnya.

"Kuenya kecil sekali," komentar Naruto.

"Ini cup cake. Kalau kue ukuran biasa aku nggak bisa membawanya dalam tas—bisa hancur," terangnya kalem. Lalu menyalakan satu lilin yang tertanam di kue, barulah menyodorkannya pada Naruto. "Nah, ayo tiup lilinnya."

Rasanya kalau begini seperti kembali sewaktu kecil—tapi Naruto senang. Menutup mata sebentar untuk memohon sebelum akhirnya meniup lilin dalam satu tiupan.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Naruto nyengir mendengarnya. "Sekarang boleh kuminta hadiahnya?"

"Hadiah, hadiah," Sakura mengoreksi, tak lama pipinya bersemu merah. "Tutup matamu..."

Melihat respon Skura yang seperti itu, membuat pipi Naruto ikutan memerah. Mungkin hadiahnya sebuah ciuman, makanya Sakura malu.

Sakura segera mengambil sebuah benda panjang—dan menaruhnya di sekitar leher Naruto. "Selamat ulang tahun,"

Eh? Sudah. Naruto tidak merasakan apa pun di bibirnya walaupun ia dapat merasakan napas Sakura. Ketika membuka mata, ia mendapati sebuah syal oranye melilit lehernya. "Syal? Ini hadiahnya?"

"Aku nggak terlalu tahu apa yang kau suka Naruto sebab yang kau sukai banyak. Musim dingin sudah dekat karena itu kuputuskan buat syal—sebenarnya aku ingin membuat baju rajutan, tapi waktunya nggak cukup," jelas Sakura malu menutupi pipinya yang memerah. "Lagi pula setiap kali menjahit, jariku terus-terusan kena jarum sampai berdarah, dan akhirnya Hinata mengusulkan untuk membuat syal saja." lanjutnya semakin malu karena tidak berbakat menjahit.

Jadi luka di jemari kekasihnya itu selama karena merajut. Pantas Sakura tidak bisa menceritakan yang sebenarnya, bukan kejutan namanya bila Sakura berkata jujur padanya. "Terima kasih, aku senang menerimanya, dattebayo."

"..."

"..."

"Ternyata benar apa yang diucapkan Hinata: kalau buatan sendiri lebih baik," terang Sakura ikut tersenyum tulus. Kemudian kembali merogoh tasnya—mengambil sebuah bungkus kado merah jambu dengan hiasan pita oranye. "Ini hadiah untukmu dariku sebelum aku memutuskan merajut syal."

Naruto terkaget-kaget. Ada hadiah tambahan rupanya, padahal di hadiahkan syal saja Naruto sudah senang kok. Rasanya semua penderitaannya terbayarkan di hari ini. Naruto menerimanya. "Eh, terima kasih lagi, Sakura-chan." setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Naruto membukanya. Isinya adalah satu jam tangan berwarna kesukaannya, oranye.

Melihat reaksi Naruto yang terdiam melihatnya, membuat Sakura mulai berpikir bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak menyukainya. "Jangan mengeluh karena hadiahnya. Ini hasil kerja paruh waktu makanya aku sering mengantuk di sekolah—" tapi sebelum selesai berbicara, Naruto sudah memeluknya sampai membuat Sakura kaget.

Suasan hening menyusul. Detik-detik berlalu.

"Oi, Naruto..."

"Aku senang sekali, baru pertama kali ada ulang tahun yang aneh."

Aneh. Sakura sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan tersebut. "Kau memuji atau menghina sih?"

"Memuji," sahutnya. Ia tadi termenung memikirkan semua kejadian aneh Sakura mulai dari tertidur di kelas, menghindarinya, jemari penuh plester—ternyata semua ditujukan padanya. Rasanya Naruto ingin menangis sekarang. "Ada sesuatu yang aku inginkan sejak dulu."

Sakura mengendurkan sedikit pelukannya supaya bisa menatap wajah Naruto. Ppinya sama sama memerah. "Apa?"

Jemari Naruto pelan menelusuri wajah—hidung—bibir, sampai akhirnya berhneti di dagu. "Tutup mata, ya?"

Awalnya Skura terpikir untuk menyukirkannya tapi ia putuskan untuk ditahan. Ini kan hari ulang tahunnya, ditambah selama ini Naruto mungkin terus menahan perasaannya. Sakura menurut.

"..."

"..."

"Aku ingin mendengar Sakura-chan bilang "suka" padaku."

Sepi...

Naruto menunggu dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

Sakura berusaha mencerna permintaan itu. "APA?" serunya syok.

"Selama ini aku nggak pernah satu kali pun mendengarnya selama kita menjadi kekasih."

Rona merah di pipi hilang begitu saja, bergantikan kedutan di dahi Sakura. "Aku nggak mau!" tolaknya kesal, dan melenggang keluar sekolah.

"Apa? Ini kan mudah, Sakura-chan." rayu Naruto mengabaikan penolakan Sakura.

"Aku nggak mau!" Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya. "Aku sudah memberi dua hadiah padamu, itu sudah cukup, kan?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku hanya ingin mendengarnya sekali saja," Naruto terus berusaha memeangkan perdebatan. "Kalau Sakura-chan yang menyuruhku, aku mau melakukannya. Aku menyukaimu, Haruno Sakura. Ini, mudah."

Pipi Sakura memerah. Memang, sih tapi kan harus berteriak begitu sama saja mempermalukannya.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan." Naruto mulai merajuk manja.

"Aduh, susah sekali memang punya kekasih bodoh." Sakura berbalik, dan berhenti.

"A-apa? Hey, aku nggak bodoh tapi—"

Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Sakura sudah menarik lengannya—menjajarkan telinganya dengan bibir Sakura, membisikan kata-kata yang menusuk hatinya—

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto."

.

.

Cerita tambahan :

"Sakura-chan kami mohon satu saja, kami minta fotomu!"

Sakura terus berlari. Gara-gara Ino yang menyuruhnya tampil cosplay di festival kebudayaan, ia jadi bulan-bulanan begini. Banyak yang ingin berfoto bersamanya. "Haah... merepotkan saja," keluh Sakura sembari menghela napas setelah sampai di tempat persembunyian yaitu kelasnya. Sekarang Sakura tahu rasanya penderitaan Sasuke, bagaimana di kejar-kejar penggemar.

"Di mana, dia? Larinya cepat sekali..."

Syukurlah. Tu-tunggu dulu, kalau ini di kelasnya—berarti ada Naru—

"Sakura-chan, apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?"

Tuh, kan baru saja ada dipikirannya, si Naruto sudah bertanya menuntut sambil melipat tangan di dada, di sampingnya ada Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Ah, hahaha..." Sakura tertawa gugup. Bingung mau menjawab apa, harus dimulai dari mana dulu.

"Sakura menggantikan Hinata yang sedang sakit, Naruto," Ino-lah yang menjawab.

"Begitu,"

Syukurlah Naruto bisa mengerti.

"Tapi, kenapa pakaiannya seksi begitu? Rambut Sakura-chan kenapa juga dikuncir dua begitu? Dada dan perutnya! kenapa keli—"

Duagh!

"Aku ini cosplay karakter Oerba dia Vanille dari Final Fantasy, bodoh!"

Yah, seperti biasa terjadi lagi. Shikamaru dan Ino cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala: mereka mulai bertengkar lagi.

"Sadisnya Sakura-chan tetap nggak berubah..."

**...**

**...**

**Selesai...**

**...**

**...**

**Catatan :**

Fiksi ini seharusnya buat ultah Naru, tapi karena banyak tugas dari dosen jadi terhambat *akhirnya ngerasain gimana tersiksanya kuliah semester 1*

cover fiksi ini saya ambil dari salah satu karakter Final Fantasy yang Sakura cosplay-in namanya Oerba dia Vanille Yang buka via PC silakan liat ya! Imut banget loh! Kalau saya di minta buat cosplay, saya mau cosplay cewek ini atau karakter wanita Final Fantasy lainnya. Karakter perempuan-perempuan dari game memang bagus-bagus banget buat cosplay! Tapi saya nggak terlalu tertarik cosplay.

Senengnya bisa menambah satu fiksi NaruSaku tercinta


End file.
